En busca de mi estrella
by arcoirisnorma
Summary: Hiroto esta obsesionado con Lezzel el conductor del programa mas famoso en toda la Academia Alien. Pero ¿quien es Lezzel?, Nadie lo sabe. Y un día cuando menos lo esperaba Hiroto se encuentra en nombre Lezzel marcado en el registro de regaderas. ¿Por fin conocerá a su amado Lezzel?
1. Lezzel

**Serie: Inazuma Eleven**

**Disclaimer: Inazuma no me pretence le pertenece a level-5**

* * *

Hola, muy buenas tardes sean todos bienvenidos una vez más a una estrella en mi espacio soy Lezzel es un gusto saludarlos de nuevo y me alegra de que sigan escuchando mi programa aquí en el radio del Instituto Alien, muy bien veamos cual es el tema de hoy. Este tema es mandado por Haruya Nagumo que dice ¿Suzuno Fuusuke quieres ser mi novio? Woow esto es interesante algo que nunca había pasado en el programa una hermosa declaración, me pregunto cuál sería su respuesta-el locutor sonrió- escuchemos una hermosa canción mientras escojo el tema de hoy que tendrá que ser improvisado jeje-cierra el micrófono y pone Trust me dé Yuya-perfecto Tulipán por tu culpa no tengo tema para hoy-suspiro un peli-verde con el cabello suelto-mmm veamos...a ya sé como conquistar a la persona que te gusta ese es un tema perfecto-

Mientras tanto en el cuarto de Haruya, estaban Hiroto, Suzuno y Haruya. Los dos últimos sonrojado pero mas Suzuno.

-No es necesario que me contestes sabes-pensando que sería rechazado-Solo quería que supieras mis sentimientos así ti-

La canción se escucha mientras que Hiroto no sabía qué hacer o como matar el silencio incomodo.

-Acepto-Dijo en susurro-

Haruya sorprendió sin creer lo que oye-repítelo una vez más-con una sonrisa-

-¡Escúchame bien pedazo de animal que no lo voy a volver a repetir! -tomándolo de la camisa jalando hacia él hasta quedar cerca de su rostro-¡Acepto ser tu novio!-lo beso y después lo soltó completamente rojo- Solo, no hagas cosas vergonzosas-

Haruya echo un grito que todo el internado pudo escuchar al fin su Suzuno era suyo, abrazo a Suzuno por la cintura y lo levantando celebrando por su victoria-

-¿Qué hago aquí?-se pregunto en ese mismo instante Hiroto que había sido ignorado por esos dos-

Volviendo a la estación de radio.

Bueno chicos espero que les haya gustado la canción y el tema de hoy es ¿Cómo conquistar al chico ó chica que te gusta? Y ¿ustedes que harían? ¿Mandarme una pregunta haciendo lo mismo que nuestro compañero Nagumo? Vamos marquen a la estación- La pantalla de llamadas empezó a llenarse-muy bien veamos-presiona el numero 7-Hola estrella estas al aire-

-Yo para conquistar a la persona que amo le regalaría un ramo de rosas todos los viernes-

-¿Los viernes?-

-Si los viernes, porque es el día en que la veo además de que es su día favorito-

-Interesante me gusta tu idea porque no lo intentas- cuelga-bueno veamos otro-presiona la 18-Hola estrella estas al aire-

-Hola, si yo quiero hacerte una pregunta ¿puedo?-Lezzel se sonrojo ante reconocer la voz esa voz era de la persona que dominaba sus pensamientos, que se apoderaba de su mente. Hiroto Kiyama. Vio a su amigo todo sonrojado el cual asintió detrás del cristal.

-Si delante de me cuál es tu pregunta-

-¿Cómo te puedo conquistar?-

-Yo...-no podía no le salían las palabras entonces Diam le escribió algo en el monitor-para que me conquisten tendría que ser una persona amable y no solo conmigo con todos, que se que estará a mi lado sin importar nada, solo yo seré dueño de su mirada y de su sonrisa, como el de su corazón, que sea mi estrella y yo la suya...así-completamente rojo por lo que acaba de decir-

-Ya veo, ¿puedo hacer otra?

-Adelante-

-¿Cómo conquistarías a la persona que te gusta?

- Yo para conquistar a la persona que me gusta, sería yo mismo para que se enamore de mí, sonreírle y que se enamore más de mí que yo me vuelva todo-sonríe-aunque suena egoísta-suelta una risa-pero así es.

-ya veo-se escucha que cuelga-

-Bueno veamos otra llamada-

En el cuarto de Haruya.

-Bueno al parecer tu lindo Lezzel esta perdidamente enamora de alguien...que por obvias razones no eres tu-dijo Nagumo abrazando a Suzuno por detrás mientras estaban sentados-

-Cállate Haruya, no sabemos quién es así que no sabemos si está enamorado o no de Hiroto-

-Tienes razón pero me duela sabes, si llegara a conocerla no se qué haría como la enamoraría, la amo perdidamente y no sé ni siquiera quien es...me siento Romeo buscando a una Julieta que solo vio una vez-

-Pero en tu caso es oyó-

Hiroto suspira.

-Además no sabemos todavía si es chica o chico, ¿qué harías si es un chico?-

-No me importaría porque ya me enamore de él/ella, nunca me importaría su físico-

-¿y si fuera Midorikawa?-

Hiroto empieza a reír-si claro cómo no. Alguien tan ridículo y patético como el helado nunca sería capaz de hacer eso, además el helado es muy tímido, recuerdan la obra del año pasado-riendo -no nadie como Midorikawa seria Lezzel.

Pasando una Hora

Bueno mis queridas estrellas, llego el momento de despedirse y no se preocupen mañana habrá más, nos escuchamos y recuerden, brillen no importa que-Apago el micrófono, se quita los audífonos y suspira-que agotador fue este día-

-Sí pero sabes Kiyama se escucho muy curioso cuando te hizo esas preguntas-Dijo Diam entrando a la cabina-

-Cállate, recuerda que el detesta a Midorikawa-dijo enojado-lo odio-

-pero no puedes dejar de pensar en el-Dijo Osamu entrando-felicidades por tu programa numero 274-

-Gracia Osamu-suspira-bueno como sea tengo tarea que hacer, nos vamos-tomando su mochila llena de helado y estrellas-

-Claro Mido-dijo Diam sonriendo-tomando su mochila-

-por cierto Midorikawa no se te olvide la práctica de ciencia que tienes mañana-dijo Osamu tomando su maleta-

-Lo sé, lo sé, al gran Ryuuji Midorikawa no puedo olvidar eso.

Caminado en los pasillos de la escuela se encuentran con el director y lo saludan.

-Me gusto mucho tu programa de hoy Midorikawa, espero que tengamos más de esos-sonriendo

-los abra Sr. Kira por cierto sigue siendo un secreto lo de mi identidad-

-claro que si pequeño, nunca nadie sabrá que alguien como tu es Lezzel y mas con tu actitud tímida-sonriendo-

-jeje si claro, espero algún día superar mi timidez-mirando por la ventana-

-claro que lo harás y no hay mejor formar que dar pequeños pasos, recuerdas-

-si señor-sonrío despidiéndose yendo a los cuartos se encontraron con un trío-

-Vaya, vaya, vaya que tenemos aquí un helado, el amigo perdedor del helado y su niñera-dijo Nagumo con gran prepotencia-

-vamos a ignorar eso chicos-dijo Osamu pasando de largo-

-Pero que valientes eres al tratar de ignorarnos-dijo Suzuno-

-Parecen de buen humor...con eso de que se te declaro el tulipán-

-Oye me debes respeto a mí el gran Burn soy tu superior recuérdalo Diam-

-Entonces a mí también me debes de decir Dessarm y no Osamu-mirándolo con enojo-

-por favor los dos se pueden callar, no molesten a los de grados inferiores ni a su niñera-

-Solo por que seas el hijo del director no quiere decir que me digas así-

La aura era totalmente caliente estaban seguros en que cualquier momento se desataría una pelea, hasta que...

-Chicos-hablo Mido con una voz tímida-vamos a estudiar-

-Vaya a si que el señorito no tengo apodo alíen decidió hablar-dijo Nagumo con gran prepotencia-

-pero que dices claro que lo tiene se llama h-e-l-a-d-o-Dijo Suzuno con una sonrisa burlona-

-es mejor que se vayan a ayudarle, así dejara de ser tan patético y al menos tendrá un nombre alien-dijo Hiroto sonando superior-

Diam enojado-El tiene un apodo alíen-

-Diam...cállate por favor-

-¿así cual es?... ¿Lezzel? no me hagas reír-dijo Hiroto-

Diam estuvo a punto de reclamarle pero Osamu le tapo la boca.

-Si Midorikawa tiene o no tiene apodo no es de su incumbencia además si él no tiene apodo deberían conocerlo mas-se dio la vuelta y sigo caminando, Mido detrás de él, Diam les saco la lengua y se fue.

-¿La historia detrás del apodo del helado?, por qué alguien negaría demostrar su superioridad teniendo un apodo-Dijo Haruya confundido-

-De seguro lo dijo solo para callarnos-

Mientras tanto Hiroto se preguntaba en su cabeza cual era esa razón.

* * *

Bueno espero que les haya gustado.

Mucho gusto en conocerlas tal vez algunas de ustedes me identifiquen otras no jeje y bueno yo soy Pandora o Arcoirisnorma como les guste llamarme espero que les guste y que sigan la historia.

Por cierto

**Datos del fic: **

**-Midorikawa es muy tímido**

**-La escuela cuenta con tecnología muy avanzada tanto que por eso cada quien tiene una tarjeta con su nombre Alien y el verdadero.**

**-Con esa tarjeta pueden hacer varias cosas desde su pase a las regaderas (que estas divididas por niveles), comprar comida en la cafetería, entrar a los clubs o pedir cosas prestada en los diferentes club's,para ver sus calificaciones, entrar a los dormitorios, etc.**

**-Hiroto, Haruya y Suzuno van 3ro grado. Midorikawa y Diam en 2do. Osamu en 5to.**

** -Los de niveles élite son los que tiene placas con sus nombres gravados y siempre las andan luciendo solo hay 5 placas como estas que sería Guran, Burn, Gazel, Lezzel y Dessarm.**

**-Radio Alien tiene varios programas pero el ultimo "Una estrella en mi espacio" **

Y ya creo que es todo.

espero que le guste y después subo mas de mis trabajos.

Nos leemos. Saludos y cuidense


	2. La promesa de la regadera

Hola mucho gusto saludarles de nuevo. Aquí esta el segundo capítulo.

Les aviso que subiré un capítulo todos los fines de semana y aveces habrá sorpresas como esta que suba capítulos antes de semana (siempre y cuando me lleguen las ganas de escribir).

Espero qué les guste, he ignoren mis faltas de ortografía. (Prometo mejorar)

* * *

Pasaron varias horas.

El cuarto de Midorikawa y Diam.

Buenas noches Osamu, descansa-se despedían de Osamu y cerraron la puerta-

-Vaya que ha sido un día largo y mas porque tu casi rebelas mi identidad-Dijo Mido mirando mala Diam

-Discúlpame, pero odio que te traten como algo que no eres, deberían alabarte-desvistiéndose y poniéndose su pijama.

-Sí, pero eso será hasta que supera mis miedos. Bueno me voy, hasta que no arreglen la regadera de nuestro dormitorio nos tenemos que bañar en las regaderas comunitarias-tomando su mochila con su pijama, tollas y cosas para bañarse-

-Nos vemos, señorito no me baño en las mañanas porque no quiero ver que otros me vean-se despedía Diam abriendo su ordenador- .

-Pase su identificación-dijo la computadora, Midorikawa buscaba su tarjeta que digiera Midorikawa pero no la encontró, solo la de Lezzel-

-La habré olvidad-suspiro-ya estoy aquí y no me pienso regresar-vio a todos los lados para ver si no venía nadie, vio la lista y no había nadie registrado-que suerte la mía -sonrió para sí y paso la tarjeta de Lezzel-

-Bienvenido joven Lezzel- dijo la computadora-por favor mantenga sus cosas a su lado, recuerde no desperdiciar agua-

Midorikawa entro a las regaderas, se desvistió, metió su ropa y saco sus utensilios para bañarse, se desamarro su coleta, deslizándose todo su cabello por sus hombros, sí que lo tenía largo, tanto que a veces lo confundían con mujer pero eso no le importaba él quería tener el cabello tan largo y hermoso como su madre. Sin pensarlo entro a bañarse con su celular y audífonos, poniendo la canción "Shiny Tale" de Mix Speaker's y empezó a tararear.

Hiroto estaba llegando a su habitación rezando que lo pasado esta tarde no volviera a pasar, ahora por la culpa de Nagumo, se bañaría en la noche y no es exactamente de su gusto bañarse en la noche ya que todo está solo, pero que otra opción tenía no quería bañarse en la mañana, tomo su maleta.-Le diré a padre que se apuren a reparar mi baño no soporto bañarme en las regaderas comunitarias-

-Pase su identificación-dijo la computadora, Hiroto tomo su tarjeta y la paso-Bienvenido joven Guran, por favor mantenga sus cosas a su lado, recuerde no desperdiciar agua-Hiroto volteo para ver su nombre registrado en la tabla pero vio el de alguien más.

"Lezzel"

Eso decía el registro en grandes letras y verdes.

Hiroto no supo cómo reaccionar al ver ese nombre escrito, entro con cuidado a las regaderas sin hacer ruido, tenía miedo de espantarlo ó de espantarla, escucho atentamente de donde provenía el caer del agua, entonces escucho a alguien tarareando una canción, ese sonido provenía del baño de hombres. Se sonrojo al extremo, se enamoro de un chico, pero como le dijo a Suzuno, no le importaba el físico, ya estaba perdidamente enamorado de él. Camino lentamente a las regaderas y vio su silueta a través de la puerta de cristal opaco, no podía ver su cara, solo observaba que tenía el cabello largo, tenía la misma estatura que el si acaso unos centímetro menos. Se acerco un poco al cristal para ver mejor su figura.

Midorikawa se termino de bañar volteando para abrir la puerta, pero ve una silueta y casi suelta un grito al ver una silueta detrás de la puerta, se tapo la boca. ¿Quién era?, ¿Habrá visto el registro? O ¿Sabía que era Midorikawa?-¿Qué debo hacer?-pensó.

Hiroto al notar que se había volteado y tapado la boca, intento buscar las mejores palabras para comenzar una plática.

-No te asustes, no te voy hacer daño-sonaba preocupado y nervioso con un leve sonrojo-solo quería saber quién eres, prometo guardar el secreto, pero por favor quiero saber quién eres-dijo acercando su mano al cristal-

Mido no lo podía creer, tenía Hiroto delante suyo con solo una puerta entre ellos, tenía que pensar rápido si le decía que era Midorikawa seguro que arruina todo lo que había logrado hasta ahora y eso no se lo iba a permitir, tomo sus audífonos, agarro su celular y abrió la aplicación que Diam la había instalado la otra vez para modificar la voz y dijo:

-No puedo hacer eso-dijo con la voz de Lezzel-lo siento pero es un secreto-

Hiroto desilusionado baja la cabeza.

-Claro que no, soy un estúpido ¿no?, al creer que me dirías tu identidad así de fácil-dijo riéndose-que idiota soy-suspiro fuertemente y se sentó en las bancas-sabes, te amo desde aquel discurso en la bienvenida –bajando la cabeza-es obvio que sabes quién soy ¿verdad?-

Mido estaba totalmente rojo, era la primera vez que se le declaraban, pero algo era seguro, amaba a Lezzel y a Midorikawa lo odiaba así que puso los pies sobre la tierra.

-Eres Guran, el hijo del director-suspiro-no puedo corresponder tus sentimientos, lo siento-mira la puerta como si pudiera ver a Hiroto destrozado-quisiera que me conocieras mejor y yo conocerte mejor, ser amigos primero, ¿te gusta la idea?-

Hiroto miro la silueta la vio más cerca y sonrió ahí supo una cosa, le estaba dando una oportunidad y el no la iba a desaprovechar, el conquistaría a Lezzel.

-Está bien, lo acepto, primero seamos amigos, que te parece si para conocernos mejor nos vemos todas las noches para bañarnos, tu puedes salir primero, prometo no mirar, hasta que tu decidas decirme quien eres-traga duro-¿te gusta mi idea?

-Me parece perfecta-dijo feliz-si en verdad llegamos a ser amigos te diré mi identidad-

-Bueno, entonces me meteré a bañar, así que nos vemos-se alego 5 regaderas. Se desvistió y metió a bañar.

Cuando Midorikawa escucho el agua caer, se quito rápido los audífonos, abrió lentamente la puerta para comprobar de que no había nadie más, suspiro aliviado y comenzó a secarse lo más rápido que pudo, se puso su pijama y antes de irse, volvió a sacar su celular-Nos vemos mañana Guran, buenas noches-pasos su tarjeta y salió corriendo a su cuarto-

Hiroto sentía que se le salía el corazón, no podía creer que tenía una cita con Lezzel, o al menos algo así, pero al menos lo conocería mejor, era el mejor lunes de su vida. Ahora se concentraría en enamorar a Lezzel cueste lo que le cueste.

Al llegar Midorikawa a su habitación, se recargo en la puerta, puso su mano derecha en su pecho- ¿esto paso de verdad?-decía en sus pensamientos-¿Cómo fui tan descuidado? Si no hubiera metido a bañar con el celular ¿Reconocería mi voz?-empezó a llorar-

-Mido-Dijo Diam levantándose al ver a su amigo llorar se acerca-¿qué paso Mido? ¿Por qué lloras?-agallándose para consolarlo.

-Mi identidad...Hiroto va a descubrir quién es Lezzel-mirando los ojos de Diam-¿qué voy hacer?, ahora seré odiado por todo el instituto-sin parar de llorar

-Trata de tranquilizarte, y cuéntame que sucedió-

-Me fui a bañar pero me lleve la identificación de Lezzel, no la Midorikawa, pensé que no sería problema y entonces Hiroto entró y me llamo Lezzel, se me declaro y dijo que quería saber quién era-paró de llorar-le dije que no, entonces dijo que fuéramos amigos, propuso vernos todas las noches en las regaderas y por los nervios yo acepte. ¿Qué debo de hacer?

Diam estaba en shock, analizo la situación desde un principio hasta ahora.

-No dejemos que eso arruine tus planes Mido, mira se que te gusta pero es mejor romper esa promesa-pensó un momento-o podes usarla a nuestro favor-

-¿a mi favor?-

-Sí, mira haz que Hiroto se haz tu amigo, que te conozca y cuando vea la grandiosa persona que eres, después le revelamos que eres Midorikawa Ryuuji y echamos la moneda en el aire-trago duro-porque hay dos opciones, la primera, que te acepte y que se hagan grandes amigos de verdad, o la segunda, odiarte y hacer que todo el instituto haga lo mismo, de aquí hasta que te gradúes-

Midorikawa la pensó detenidamente, si en verdad lograba que Hiroto se hicieran muy grandes amigos no le importaría que él fuera Midorikawa. Aunque aun estaba la segunda odiarlo más.

-Está bien "El que no arriesga, no gana", lancemos la moneda al aire-mirando a Diam con una sonrisa-y que pase lo que tenga que pasar.

Hiroto caminaba a su habitación aun en las nubes, no podía creer que tendría una cita mañana con Lezzel, se lo tenía que contar a Haruya, se dirigió a la habitación del susodicho y antes de toca pudo escuchar claramente la voz de Suzuno susurrando algo que no alcanzaba a escuchar. Tocó la puerta.

-Haruya, te tengo que contar algo que ni tú te la creerás-dijo emocionado, tiene que aprovechar que los dos están juntos-

-¿Qué quieres Guran? Estoy algo ocupado-se escucho su voz agitada-

-Anda es algo de mucha importancia, Suzuno dile que me deje pasar-dijo como haciendo berrinche

-No puede...esperar para...mañana-se escucho la voz de Suzuno entre cortada-

-No, ¿qué están haciendo? Uno de esos juegos raros de respiración, se oyen agitados- no se escucho contestación de nadie, Hiroto acerco su oreja a la puerta para identificar algún sonido pero no logro escuchar nada-Chicos ¿están bien?-

-Si lo estábamos bien- Dijo Haruya abriendo la puerta solo con el pantalón de pijama puesto-¿Qué estabas haciendo?—mirando raro a Hiroto

-¿Ustedes qué estaban haciendo?-entrando a la habitación y vio a Suzuno en la cama cubriéndose con la colcha y algunas marcas en el cuello-no me digan que ustedes dos-mirándolos pervertidamente -pero que pervertidos no llevan ni un día de novios y ya quieren hacer Haruyitas y Suzunitos-haciendo risa pervertida-

-Cállate imbécil-dijo Suzuno lanzándole una almohada-no hacíamos nada malo.

-Además, ya apagaste la llama-dijo Haruya sentándose a lado de Suzuno-¿Qué es eso que no podemos esperar hasta mañana?-

Hiroto tomo una silla sentándose enfrene de Haruya y Suzuno.

-Conocí a Lezzel en persona-Hiroto pudo observar la cara de sorpresa de los dos.

-No te creo, nos está mintiendo Lezzel no se dejaría ver tan fácilmente-

-Bueno si, técnicamente no lo vi, pero si su sensual silueta-suspiro lentamente-es tan hermoso, con su cabello largo-recordando su silueta

-eso quiere decir que es chico de cabello-Suzuno se puso a pensar-un chico de segundo grado, genial nuestras sospechas se han reducido-

-Genial encontraremos a tu Julieto-se burlo Nagumo-

-No va hacer necesario, porque mañana tengo una cita con él-sonriendo con superioridad-hare que se enamore de mi tanto que me dirá su identidad y será mío, solo mío-abrazando su mochila-

-Hiroto amigo quiero decirte que tienes una gran obsesión con Lezzel –dijo Suzuno con cierto miedo-

-¿Y qué pasa si no se enamora de ti?-dijo Haruya mirando serio a Hiroto.

Hiroto al verlo sabía que hablaba en serio, tenía que bajar de su nube un instante que pasaría si Lezzel no se enamoraba de él.

-Yo, no sé-Dijo pensando las cosas con más con calma-

-Haruya tiene razón, ¿Qué pasa si él decide, no decirte su identidad?-

Hiroto no supo que decir, miro al techo para reflexionar, después de un tiempo decidió marcharse de la habitación, a pensar mejor las cosas. En verdad no pensó en esa posibilidad ¿y si Lezzel no se enamora de él?

* * *

**Datos (Nuevos):**

**1.-)Midorikawa como se dieron cuenta tiene dos identificaciones una de Midorikawa que es solo para fingir que no es Lezzel y la otro que se podría decir que es la original.**

**2.-) Hiroto, Haruya y Suzuno estaban investigando quien de segundo grado es Lezzel**

**3.-) Los únicos que tiene baño son los de Élite pero aun están en reparación así que se bañan en el baño comunitario.**

**4.-) Los élite tiene cuartos para ellos solos excepto Midorikawa por que el quiere estar con Diam su mejor amigo después de la Bienvenida.**

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado

Respuesta a Kasumi-chi: gracias por tus comentarios me alegra que te hayan gustado mis dos fics y espero que sigas mi trabajo, y seria un placer conocerte :).

Saludos y cuídense.

Nos leemos


	3. Un día en el Intituto Alien

Si lo se me tarde 2 semanas pero lo termine y al menos esta largo así que eso espero que recompense las dos semanas jeje en verdad lo siento pero la escuela me vuelve loca, en serio tratare de subir continuación siempre que pueda :)

que disfruten el capitulo

* * *

Cuarto de Midorikawa y Diam

Sonó la alarma del despertador por toda la habitación.

-Diam, calla esa cosa-dijo Mido poniéndose una almohada en la cabeza para no escuchar-

-Ya voy-dijo levantándose, apago el despertador-me voy a bañar, nos vemos en el comedor-bostezo saliendo con su mochila-

-Sí, sí, si-se levanto, se estiro con un bostezo-Siguiente paso, cambiarme-se acerca a su closet y saca uno de los uniformes, empieza a cambiarse. Cuando termina se dirige a su espejo a peinarse, pensando-Me pregunto si en verdad es lo correcto-

Cuarto de Haruya

Estaba abrazando a Suzuno protectoramente, cuando sonó una alarma.

Suzuno se despertó y al ver a Haruya dejo escapar una sonrisa.

-Haruya, despierta tenemos clases-moviéndolo un poco-

-No quiero, anda duérmete un poco mas-abrazándolo mas fuerte pegándolo a su pecho-Además no creo que puedas levantarte-sonriendo prepotentemente, la respuesta fue una patada, tirándolo de la cama.

-Si me puedo levantar, idiota- se levanto con una sabana puesta-Nos vemos en el comedor-salió del cuarto-

Haruya se sobaba donde se había pegado-Genial, ahora ya no me podre bañar con el-

Cuarto de Osamu

Estaba levantado arreglando su uniforme viendo que no haya ningún desperfecto, se acomodo su placa totalmente alineada, amarro su cabello.

-Creo que es hora de que me lo corte-dejándolo perfecto-Listo ahora al comedor para desayunar-tomo su maleta y salió de su cuarto-

Cuarto de Hiroto

P.O.V. Hiroto

Acariciaba lentamente su suave piel mientras besaba su cuello, era tan exquisito como si saboreara un dulce.

-Lezzel, te amo-susurre en su oído para despues lamerlo-

-Hiroto-susurraba entre suspiros y pequeños gemidos-Hiroto-era tan dulce su verdadera voz-

-Te amo, nunca te separes de mi lado, Lezzel-me alego de él para contemplarlo completo-Tú- lo miraba fijamente y sin poder decir nada, su piel bronceada, su rostro con un leve sonrojo y sus ojos negros entrecerrados por el placer y su cabello largo y verde esparcido en mi cama-Tú no eres Lezzel-grite totalmente enojado y apunto de pegarle un golpe.

Fin P.O.V. Hiroto

Hiroto despertó de golpe sudando frío.

-¿qué clase de sueño fue ese?-dijo asqueado-¿por qué de todas de las personas del instituto sueño que él es Lezzel?-se levanto lentamente de la cama y se vio en su espejo-concéntrate Hiroto...Lezzel no es Midorikawa-suspiro y fue a su closet para vestirse. Cuando termino se acomodo su placa y fue al comedor-Lezzel...por favor dime qué no eres él.

Comedor

En la zona elite estaba Osamu comiendo cereal con algo de fruta y jugo de manzana leyendo una revista de futbol.

Midorikawa estaba en la barra pidiendo su decima bandeja de comida.

-Y por ultimo quiero unos hot cakes con mermelada de fresa y chocolate, doble, por favor.-los recibió y los puso en la bandeja-Gracias señora aquí tiene-dándole la tarjeta de Midorikawa-

-Tú sí que tienes buen apetito, me sorprende que sigas así de delgado dime ¿cuál es tu secreto?-paso la tarjeta y cobro toda la comida-

-jeje supongo que hacer ejercicio-sonriendo-

-vaya, aquí tienes-le dio su tarjeta-provecho

Midorikawa con las diez bandejas y haciendo un perfecto equilibrio se dirigió a la zona elite y con velocidad de rayo, tomo la tarjeta de Lezzel, la paso rápido, las puertas se abrieron y paso dejando las diez bandejas en la mesa donde se encontraba Osamu.

-Me sorprende como no te ensucias con tanta comida-Midorikawa respondió con una sonrisa y acomodo las diez bandeja empezando a comer.

-Sabes ayer paso algo muy interesante-empezando a comer-te lo tengo que contar en la biblioteca ¿sí?-Osamu asintió y siguió con su lectura.

Al poco tiempo se escucho como las puertas abrían y era Hiroto entrando con su bandeja de comida, que a diferencia de Osamu esta tenía un par de huevos estrellados y un bistec. Midorikawa lo volteo a ver sin dejar de comer y se sonrojo y le aparto la mira de inmediato, en cambio Hiroto lo veía con odio y se sentó en la otra mesa.

Al poco tiempo llegaron Haruya y Suzuno con diferentes desayunos, el último más molesto.

-¿qué les pasa a ustedes dos? No que mucho amor ayer-dijo Hiroto en burla-

-Sí, pero se enojo por algo que dije-mirando a otro lado molesto-me perdonas Fuusuke –mirándolo tiernamente-

-No-dijo frio y directo, se sentó pero hizo un gesto de dolor-todo esto es tu culpa-enojado empezó a jugar con su fleco-te hare pagar por esto Haruya-empezó a comer su comida mirando a Haruya con enojo-

Nagumo suspiro se levanto y le robó un beso.

-Perdóname, sabes que soy un idiota, pero quiero ser tu idiota-mirándolo serio

-Lo pensare-desviando la mirada sonrojado-además tenemos que desayunar-volviendo a su desayuno-

Nagumo sonrió y acaricio su mejilla, se volvió a sentar y empozo a comer.

Hiroto lo observo y se puso a fantasear como seria su noviazgo con Lezzel.

Diam estaba en la puerta esperando a que Osamu le abriera, Osamu paso su tarjeta y apretó un botón que decía invitado.

-Gracias Osamu-paso y se sentó con su bandeja comiendo solo cereal-¿Ya le contaste?-

-No, se lo contare en la biblioteca-dijo sin dejar de comer-

-Así que tu sabes de lo que quiere hablarme ¿qué paso?-

-más bien, que va a pasar-dijo Diam con un sonrisa-Por cierto Midorikawa ¿tienes todo listo para la clase de ciencias?-Este asintió sin dejar de comer.

Haruya mira la mesa de ha lado.

-¿Cómo se atreve a meter a esos dos a esta zona?, no merecen esta aquí por ningún motivo-enojado comiendo su desayuno

-Cálmate Haruya, además aparte de esos dos no he conocido a otro amigo de él-Suzuno mirando fijamente a Midorikawa-come demasiado para esta flaco-

Hiroto miro de reojo a Midorikawa y lo vio de manera diferente, no veía al chico tímido e idiota, vio a uno totalmente diferente, recordó su sueño y aparto la mirada sonrojado.

-Lezzel no es Midorikawa-susurro para sí.- Saben Odio que Osamu traiga a eso dos, le pediré a mi padre que ahora solo los de élite vengan a comer aquí-mirando a Midorikawa y Diam con odio-que ya no se acepten invitados-

-Mira que en verdad los odias, ¿quieres hacerle algo pesado al helado antes de ir a clases?-mirando con complicidad-

-Claro, hagamos que no quiera volver por aquí-se paro y se dirigió a la mesa-Saben que solo los élite pueden estar aquí ¿verdad?-mirando con desprecio a Midorikawa.

-Déjalos, Hiroto son mis invitados y estamos disfrutando una comida tranquilos-paro su lectura para mirarlo-así que déjanos en paz-

-Pero claramente esto es solo para élite no para perdedores como ellos y mucho menos el-jugando con la coleta de Midorikawa-

-Déjalo-se paro Diam enojado, Midorikawa solo cerró los ojos-

-Suélteme por favor, Burn-sempai-dijo en voz baja

-¿qué dijiste? No te escuche bien-jalando su coleta-creo que tienes un poco de jugo en tu uniforme-apunto de derramarle un jugo de naranja

-Nagumo Haruya, haga el favor de bajar ese jugo-dijo una profesora entrando a la zona élite-

-Hermana, ¿qué haces aquí?-Dijo Hiroto viendo a Hitomiko

-Vengo a llevarme a Lezzel con el director-

-Bueno, lamento decirte que aquí no lo encontraras, nunca desayuna con nosotros-Hitomiko mira a Midorikawa y suspira-

-Me sorprende que ni siquiera los élite sepan quien es Lezzel-se va y el timbre suena.

-Tsk, descuida Helado tu jugo te esperara-toma sus cosas y se va junto con Hiroto y Suzuno-

-Esos malditos, no entiendo cómo te dejas hacer eso-Mirando a Diam con enojo al trió alegarse-

-Es que no puedo, aun no soy tan fuerte-mirando su ultima fruta y su jugo de naranja-pero algún día me vengare-dijo rodeándolo un aura asesina

-Genial, ya se enojo-dijo Osamu recogiendo sus cosas-mientras tú lo calmas yo me iré a mi clase, nos vemos a la biblioteca antes del programa-saliendo pasando su tarjeta-

-Oye Mido, sabes cuándo conozcan tu lado malvado no van a querer molestarte nunca-tomando las cosas de él y las de Mido-vamos levántate y recuerda "El que se enoja, pierde"-Mido lo miro y suspiro, se calmo, tomo su juego comió lo ultimo y se fue-

Clases de Haruya, Suzuno y Hiroto

Las clases de ellos no eran exactamente lo más divertido casi siempre se la pasaban concentrados pero ahora había un pequeña diferencia y era que Haruya y Suzuno eran novios. Haruya lo toqueteaba de vez en cuando (se sentaba detrás de él) y Suzuno no hacía nada más que sonrojarse sin reclamar, ¿lo malo?, Hiroto lo veía todo (se sentaba a lado de Haruya), si algo siempre supo es que si ellos dos comenzaban una relación seria la mas pervertida que podría existir y lo comprobaba. Hiroto miraba al pizarrón para evitar ver a Haruya tocar el trasero de Suzuno, no pensaba nada más que en la cita con Lezzel, pero volvía a lo mismo ¿y si no se enamora de él?

Clase de Midorikawa y Diam

A diferencia de los anteriores ellos se la pasaban enviándose mensajes por el celular, Midorikawa siempre que pasaba en frente se ponía nervioso pero no tanto como el primer año, ahora al menos podía decir hola sin desmayarse en el progreso. Pero al igual que toda la escuela nadie de su salón sabían que tenía notas perfectas

-y así es como tenemos una solución acuosa con acido de color verde-dijo terminando de explicar su experimento de química frente a todos y muy sonrojado-

-muy bien joven Midorikawa-dijo el maestro evaluando-el siguiente es Diam, por favor muéstrenos su experimento-

-Si profesor-se paro y se dirigió a la mesa principal donde estaban todos los utensilios y empezó hacer el proceso y explicarlo.

Al terminar todo, empezó el maestro a dar las evaluaciones del examen de la semana pasada.

-y como siempre es un placer decir que la calificación más alta fue de 9.3 de Ai Touchi-le entrego su examen-felicidades señorita, bueno ya se pueden ir, señor Ryuuji, tenemos que hablar-

-si profesor-dijo Mido guardando sus cosas y espero a que salieran todo y le dijo a Diam que lo espera afuera-

Cuando todos se encontraron fuera, Mido se dirigió al escritorio del profesor y lo mira.

-es una lástima que sea un secreto su identidad, como sus calificaciones-entregándole un examen-felicidades es un 10 perfecto sin ningún error, al igual que se presentación, siga así y ganara la beca que tanto desea joven Lezzel

-Gracias profesor-tomando el examen se despidió y salió-

-Andas de nuevo de Nerd ¿verdad?-Dijo Diam caminando-

-Cállate, no soy un nerd-mirándolo con enojo-sabes a veces también me aburre que no sepan mi identidad, pero cada vez que pienso en las consecuencias mejor me callo-mirando el suelo

-descuida, si nuestro plan funciona no tendrás por que esconderte de nuevo-se dijeron a la oficina del director donde estaban Hiroto, Haruya y Suzuno hablando con el director.

-lo siento, creo que debí tocar-volviendo a ser tímido-

-ves padre, esta es la clase de cosas que hacen, se debería prohibir su entrada a la zona élite-Dijo Hiroto mirando a su Padre-

-Hiroto-mirándolo enojado-estas muy consentido, primero lo de los baños privados, también quieres mayordomos solo en la zona élite y ahora quieres que corra a los de clases menores. No lo haré y es mi decisión final. No entiendo porque te molesta que Lezzel como con su amigo.-

-¿y qué tiene que ver Lezzel con todo esto el no come en la zona élite?-mirando a su padre con curiosidad, nunca lo había pensada, era obvio que él tenía que saber quién era Lezzel, es el director y el que le dio su placa-

Midorikawa miro nervioso al director "¿qué hoy era el día en que todos los Kira van a delatar a Lezzel?", pensó Midorikawa.

-Pensé que el comía con sus amigos ahí, todos sus amigos no son élite-mirando a mido con cara de perdón-pero aun así no es no, así que ahora vete a de la oficina, que tengo asuntos pendientes con el joven Midorikawa-

Hiroto se enojo y volteo a verlo enojo y lo empujo con el hombro al igual que Haruya y Suzuno.

-creo que mejor me salgo-dijo Diam con una sonrisa nerviosa y salió-

-perdóname Midorikawa a pesar de que llevamos un año con esta farsa aun no me acostumbro del todo-

-descuide director, es mas mi culpa por no decir mi identidad, pero aun no es tiempo-mirándolo serio-quiero hacer algo que me dará la suficiente confianza para revelar mi identidad-

Kira sonríe

-muy bien, yo ayudare en todo lo que pueda, pero primero, me das tu tarjeta de Midorikawa-Mido asintió y se la entrego, el director paso la tarjeta en su computador-listo ahora tienes las peores calificaciones del instituto alíen-le entrego su tarjeta-Mido espera que te dejes pronto de esa tarjeta y muestres tu verdadero yo-mirando con ternura.

-eso haré-pensando en la promesa de Hiroto, sonrojándose salió a la biblioteca junto con Diam.

Hiroto, Haruya y Suzuno, pertenecía al equipo de futbol de la escuela por la cual la tarde se la pasaban entrenando, Osamu dejo de pertenecer ahí desde que paso a la preparatoria, por otro lado Midorikawa y Diam entrenaban en secreto.

-Sabes aun no entiendo que le vez a Lezzel-dijo Suzuno pateando el balón asiendo pases-

-Es una estrella, es un chico inteligente y sabe como demostrar su superioridad, además de sensual-recordando su silueta-además el es perfecto y yo lo soy, somos él una para el otro-

-igual que ese otro chico-dijo Haruya en forma de burla-

-sí pero a diferencia de Mamoru, Lezzel tiene algo que el no-

-así y ¿qué es romeo?- dijo Haruya parando el balón, mirando curiosidad a Hiroto-

-Es su forma de hablar-dijo Hiroto serio y miro al cielo-y su amor por las estrellas, es por eso más que nada que me enamore de él-

Haruya y Suzuno se miraron, definitivamente olvido a Mamoru, ahora su obsesión era Lezzel.

En la biblioteca, después de que Midorikawa le contara toda la historia a Osamu.

-entonces –buscando las palabras correctas-¿tienes una cita con él?-

Algo así-dijo sonrojado Mido-además solo es para ver si funciona si no pues no creo que me duela

Osamu suspiro, medito un momento.

-Está bien, lo acepto, creo que está bien y más si funciona como quieres que funcione pero escúchame-lo tomo de las manos-si él quiere sobre pasarse contigo no dudes en decirme para darle su merecido-

-jeje pareces hermano celoso de su hermana-dijo nervioso-bueno vamos a grabar un programa, ya debe estar vacio.-

Se dirigieron al estudio y empezó el programa.

Hola, muy buenas tardes sean todos bienvenidos una vez más a una estrella en mi espacio soy Lezzel es un gusto saludarlos de nuevo y me alegra de que sigan escuchando en mi programa aquí en el radio del Instituto Alien, muy bien veamos cual es el tema de hoy. Este tema es mandado por Ai Touchi que dice "se le hace el trato injusto a los de niveles superiores como inferiores", eso sí es un tema fuerte, si quieren en mi opinión no deberían haber eso-mirando a Diam y Osamu desde el cristal-deberían ser iguale separa todos, no que cada quien tenga su rango, que es eso de élite, yo odio ser élite, aunque amo los miércoles de Pizza pero eso es otro punto, lo que quiero decir es que no creo que se nos deba dar un trato diferente a los demás solo por ser superiores, se le suben a los humos, conocen a Haruya no, se creo mucho solo porque es élite, he visto como trata a los de nivel inferiores y no me gusta nada-recordando lo de la mañana-qué es eso de tirarle jugo a sus compañeros-suspiro-pero en fin, creo que eso es parte de él, me gustaría que no existirá la discriminación por que les puedo apostar que el trió élite pueden ser mejores personas-sonriendo- ahora escuchen esta canción-poniendo una de su lista.

Cuarto de Suzuno

Los tres estaban de shock.

-Nos insulto ¿verdad?-Dijo Haruya con unas venas de odio-si me disculpan voy a la estación tengo que matar a alguien-

-por eso nunca ha dicho su identidad-dijo Hiroto deprimido-odia ser élite y prefiere ser alguien común que ser élite, nos odia por ser superiores-nadie dijo nada, solo se quedaron pensando escuchando el resto del programa.

Esa noche en las regaderas

Midorikawa se estaba bañando feliz, había insultado a Hiroto (en cierta forma), sabía que nunca se lo perdonaría y que de seguro lo de la promesa lo olvidaría estaba a punto de salirse cuando escucho el agua caer de la regadera del baño de ha lado.

-¿En verdad me odias?-pregunto Hiroto deprimido

-Sí- contesto Midorikawa con las manos libres-pero odio tu forma de ser tan arrogante, odio que te sientas mas, solo por ser élite y el hijo del director, tratas a los demás como si fueran basura-dijo enojado-y mas a él-

-¿él?-

-Midorikawa Ryuuji, el chico sin apodo, que le pusiste helado-suspiro para tratar de no llorar-a él lo maltratas más que todos y eso se me hace muy triste, se que lo que te hizo en la bienvenida no es fácil de perdonar, pero él no se merece que lo trates así-salió de las regaderas-creo que deberías de bajar de tu nube...y ser mas ese chico lindo que a veces veo con Haruya y Suzuno-terminándose de cambiar-y no solo tú también ellos-puso su mano en el cristal donde estaba Hiroto-quiero que intentes ver lo que yo veo, nos vemos mañana a la misma hora –Midorikawa salió sin decir más.

Hiroto esa noche estuvo pensando en su cama y tenía razón, en qué momento empezó a ser tan consentido y mimado, recuerda cuando era amigos de muchas personas y todas se llevan bien, había cambiado mucho sin darse cuenta, se prometo dejar de sentirse superior y mejor forma que dejar de molestarlo a "él" aunque eso no significaría que lo perdona, solo que en verdad creo que es injusto lo que le hace.

* * *

¿les gusto?, ¿creen que los Kira planean algo? ¿Hiroto se dará cuenta de que Midorikawa es Lezzel? ¿creen que es ciego por no darse cuenta? ¿verán el siguiente capitulo? ¿me perdonan mis falta de caligrafía, ortografía y todo lo que termine en fia? es que me dio hueva revisarlo así que ignoren mis errores...por favor QwQ, prometo revisar el siguiente, este como es largo me dio algo de flojera xD. Perdón no lo vuelvo hacer

jeje en serio espero que le haya agradado y me perdonan y por recompensa agregare lemmon...pero no diré de que pareja sera una sorpresa ewe

**Kasumi-chi:** ok te meto en la historia y lo matamos dijo cof cof , no no se puedo hacer eso, deja avanza el fic para que veas ewe tengo planeado tanto, claro que si adelante no me molesta :)

**Atsuya Fubuki:** me alegro que te hay encantado y mas por que te aseguro que los siguiente cap te gustaran mas o al menos eso espero

**Hiroko Kimura:** gracias por tu apoyo y espero que te guste el fanfic de principio a fin.

** .yowane: **pero claro que le agregare algo pervertido de que sirve hacer un fanfic si no hay sexo salveje cof cof dijo que(?) pero aun así si habra lemmon pero no les dire de quien solo les dire quelas cosas suceden en la azotea ewe

bueno nos leemos y hasta el siguiente fin

saludos y cuidense


	4. Miércoles de pizza

Hola-se escuchan grillos-waaa lo sé es muy tarde para subir conti, pero los exámenes me vuelven loca pero desuden me pondré al corriente con esta fanfic no crean que lo he abandonado..y de hecho ya estoy mu adelantada solo que me da hueva transcribirlo...espero que les guste este cap

* * *

Hiroto no había dormido bien esa noche pensando en la palabras de Lezzel, en serio tan mal se portaba, creía que solo era con el helado, pero pensándolo mejor en verdad ya no tenía tantos amigos como la primaria. El pensaba y pensaba y solo recordaba como solo de un día para otro se juntaba más con Nagumo y Suzuno. Estaba tan concentrado en eso que choco por accidente con Ulvida.

-Lo siento, no me fijaba por el camino-intento ayudar a recoger las cosas que se le cayeron, pero ella las recogió rápido-

-No te preocupes Guran-dijo levantándose rápido –No necesito que alguien élite me ayude-mirándolo con odio, se marcho-

-"Éramos muy amigos, puedo recordarlo"-cerro los ojos recordando a todos los chicos del Sun Garden jugando con el-¿en serio me convertí en un monstro?-

Entro a la cafetería y por primera vez se dio cuenta que era odiado, miradas de desprecio, odio, repulsión y miedo. Y quisiera o no, ahí estaba la mirada de su dulce Lezzel. Pidió su desayuno y se fue a la zona elite.

Vio la mesa de ha lado, por curiosidad y vio algo que nunca vio, la sonrisa de Midorikawa, sin darse cuenta se sonrojo y se le escapo la palabra lindo.

-¿qué es lindo?-pregunto Suzuno sentándose a lado de Hiroto.

-¿eh?...no...Nada...estaba pensando en Lezzel-mirando a otro lado-

-¿tienes algo más en la cabeza que no sea Lezzel?-se sentó a empezar su desayuno-

-cállate, si lo tengo-empezó a comer-¿Por qué estará tan feliz?-pensó mientras lo miraba de reojo

-por cierto, Nagumo fue por "eso"-dijo Suzuno sin interrumpir su desayuno

-¿por "eso"?-lo miro con duda

En la otra mesa

Mido, deja de sonreír como idiota o llamaras la atención de ya sabes quién-

-Déjame, Hoy es miércoles de pizza y mis padres me depositaron dinero, además ayer los regañe, no creo que se atrevan a molestarme hoy-sonriendo triunfantemente hasta que sintió el agua helada caerle junto con hielos-

-¡Nagumo! ¡¿Qué crees que haces?!-Dijo Osamu mirándolo con gran furia

-Esta helada-dijo Mido titiritando y templado-

Vamos a las recaderas-Dijo Diam con preocupación dirigiéndose a la salida, Osamu tomo las cosas de los tres y salieron-

Nagumo y Suzuno echaron e reír mientras Hiroto estaba en shock.

-¿Qué acaba de suceder?-era la pregunta que rebotaba en su cabeza-está feliz...y después...-trago duro y miro a su alrededor, vio las miradas de odio que todos le mandaban, entre ellas la de su lindo Lezzel, miro mal al dúo, que estaba muriéndose de risa.- me pueden explicar por qué hicieron esto-

-Pero no te acuerdas, lo venimos planeando desde hace semanas Guran-dijo Suzuno parando de reír para contestar-

-"El Helado es alguien que se merece ser humillado", ¿no?, Guran-mirando Nagumo con complicidad-

Hiroto no supo que decir, Haruya había citado sus palabras y recordó que lo habían planeado para arruinarle el día-Yo...-Miro otra vez a l comedor y pensó en Lezzel- Yo no soy un monstro Lezzel-

Se escucho la campana sonar y todos empezaron a recoger sus bandejas y salir del edificio.

-¿Nos vamos a clases?-Dijo Suzuno tomando sus cosas-

-No me siento bien-empezó a caminar lentamente-digan que me sentí mal-se dirigió a su dormitorio

-Ahora que mosco le pico-miro a Suzuno el cual levanto los hombros, se tomaron de las manos y se dirigieron a su clase-

Las regaderas-

-No puedo creer lo que hizo Nagumo, como se atreví hacerte eso-exprimiendo la ropa de Mido-es un infeliz-

-tranquilo no paso nada-Dijo Mido bañándose con agua caliente- además no creo que el director lo pase por alto, seguro lo castigaran o lo bajaran de rango-

-No creo lo último-dijo Osamu llegando con ropa-aquí tiene y traje una toalla-miro su reloj-se me hace tarde, si pasa algo me envíen un mensaje, entendido, nos vemos en el comedor-salió de las regaderas-

Diam se despido con la mano-Por cierto ¿qué harás?, se mojo la tarjeta de Midorikawa y se tardaran en hacerte otra-

-ya lo sé-saco su mano para tomar la toalla-pero ni modo, tendré que usar la de Lezzel pero sin que nadie lo note-salió y empezó a vestirse-genial, falto una liga para el cabello-dijo buscando-

-¿No quieres ponerte la que llevabas?-Mido negó con la cabeza-

-No, sigue húmeda y hará que mi cabello huela a humedad-suspiro-tendré que llevarlo suelto-dijo cepillándolo-

Salieron y se dirigieron a clases

Cuarto de Hiroto

Ahora todo tenía sentido desde que se volvió un monstro para el Helado se volvió un monstro para todos, incluso para su lindo Lezzel. Tenía que cambiar para conquistarlo y lo primero que haría para sorprenderlo, será disculparse con el Helado.

Hora de la comida

Si algo Midorikawa amaba de ser élite es que la comida nunca era igual que los de rango menores, pero lo que más amaba eran los miércoles de pizza, pero sería raro que alguien inferior le dieran comida de superior ¿no?, pues todos creían que Osamu le prestaba su tarjeta de elite para que se las dieran.

-Me puede dar 3 de Peperoni con extra queso y 6 Hawaianas con extra queso y 12 garras de refresco-

-claro, algo más joven Midorikawa-

-si mi helado pero vendré por el después-

-está bien, entonces me permite su tarjeta-Mido saca su tarjeta y se la da-

-Hola-dijo Hiroto sonriendo o al menos eso trataba-veo que te gusta la pizza un poco-

Mido se quedo en shock, ¿por qué le estaba hablando? Y no solo el todo el comedor estaba viendo la escena. Suspiro.

-Sí, me gusta-dijo cortante tomando sus pizzas y jarras, volviendo a tener un equilibrio perfecto-si me disculpas tengo que comer ya que alguien me arruino mi desayuno-tomo su tarjeta y se fue a la zona elite-

Sera más difícil de lo que pensé-dijo Hiro suspirando desanimado-

-qué desea Joven Guran-Hiroto miro a la cocinara-

-Una rebanada de Hawaiana, por favor y un vaso grande de refresco-le entrego su orden y le entrego su ticket.

-por cierto Joven, ¿me puede hacer un favor?-

-claro-mirándola curioso

-¿le puede entregar su ticket al joven Midorikawa?-

-¿eh?, claro, no hay problema-ahora tenía una excusa para hablar un poco más directo. Deja su bandeja con Suzuno y Nagumo, y se fue a sentar con Diam, Osamu y Mido. Lo cual volvió hacer que muchos dirigieran sus miradas hacia la zona elite y se callaran para ver si podían escuchar algo-"Solo mira mi Lezzel"-pensó, suspiro en sus adentros-Hola-dijo con compostura-quiero disculparme por todo lo ocurrido en esta mañana, y no solo eso sino todo lo que ocurrió desde el año pasado, honestamente me deje llevar por mi enojo, pero estoy dispuesto a dejarte de molestar He...Dijo Midorikawa, sé que no merezco perdón y posiblemente no me lo otorgues pero esto todo lo que quiero decirte y que ya no te molestare mas.

Mido no sabía que decir, el estaba felizmente comiendo hasta que llego- ok, me podrías dejar comer por favor, después te daré mi respuesta-mirando raro a Hiroto

-está bien, por cierto la cocinera me dio esto es tuyo-tomo el ticket y se lo dio se levanto y se volvió a sentar en la otra mesa

-ok...ahora si no se qué mosco le pico-comiendo más tranquilo y viendo Hiroto desde su mesa, miro el ticket y vio que decía Guran-oh no-mirando con terror-el ticket-ya sabe quien soy-les mostro el ticket-el mío tiene que decir Lezzel-mirando preocupado a sus amigos que no sabían que decir ante esta situación-

-Dime que estás loco que no sabes lo que acabas de hacer-dijo Nagumo viendo sorprendió a Hiroto el cual comía lentamente-

-Claro que no, tengo que dejar de ser un monstro para que mi lindo Lezzel se enamore de mi-dijo comiendo tranquilo-aunque eso signifique humillarme ante el Helado-

-yo creí que pensabas que era una linda chica, tengo que admitirlo se ve atractivo con el cabello suelto-

Hiroto dudo y volteo a ver a Mido y lo miro tendidamente recordando esa silueta-Lezzel-dijo inconscientemente-

-¿otra vez piensas en Lezzel? –Dijo Suzuno-

Hiroto reacciono-si pero no es nada solo mi imaginación-Miro su ticket y lo leyó claramente sin error la palabra Lezzel bien escrita-

Más tarde en la cabina de radio de la escuela.

-No quiero hacer el programa Hiroto ya sabe quien soy...es por eso que me pidió disculpas...solo quiere tener una relación conmigo para ser totalmente perfecto-dijo deprimido en su aura obscura-

-No creo, si no estaría pegado a ti o estaría por los alrededores y no le hemos visto-

Exacto tal vez solo lo sospecha...y por eso tienes que hacer tu programa para que el siga creyendo que Midorikawa y Lezzel son distintos, y que mejor que cuentes lo que paso hoy como tercera persona-

Mido miro a Diam y Osamu preocupados, miro la cabina-tienes razón Hiroto nunca debe saber que Lezzel y Midorikawa son la misma persona...así tengo que fingir que no sé quién es Midorikawa-se levanto tomo sus audífonos entro a la cabina y se sentó en la silla, el letreo de "Al aire" se encendió.

Hola, muy buenas tardes sean todos bienvenidos una vez más a una estrella en mi espacio, soy Lezzel es un gusto saludarlos de nuevo, me alegra de que sigan escuchando mi programa aquí en el radio del Instituto Alien, muy bien veamos cual es el tema de hoy. Este tema es mandado por...

Hiro escuchaba solo en su habitación el programa de Lezzel.

¿En verdad eres tú?-recordando lo torpe que era Midorikawa, no podía comparase a Lezzel en ningún sentido, pensaba y pensaba pero no llegaba a ninguna solución.

-Midorikawa si me estas escuchando quiero pedirte que pienses seriamente lo de perdonar a Hiroto-dijo Lezzel desde la radio, Hiroto puso más atención-recuerda que tienes amigos que siempre estarán a tu lado no importa qué, si decides o no perdonar a Hiroto yo te apoyare, además el no es tan malo...aun hay bondad dentro de él-Hiroto estaba en shock analizando palabra por palabra lo que había dicho Lezzel, Ahora todo tenía sentido Lezzel era amigo de Midorikawa. Pero como odiaba todo lo que es elite no se junta mucho con ellos cuando comen o van al cuarto de Osamu a estudiar.

-Ahora todo tiene sentido, mi lindo Lezzel es amado del Helado, por eso tenía su tarjeta, tienen absoluta confianza-abrazo su dakimakura que decía Lezzel (regalada por Nagumo)-tengo que vigilarlo así daré con Lezzel-miro el cielo por su ventana-solo espera mi Lindo Lezzel-

Esa noche en las regaderas

Midorikawa estaba nervioso, el plan que Osamu había ideado ¿habría funcionado? Intentaba cantar canciones para distraerse pero no lo conseguía, entro a la regadera y espero 5 minutos a que todo su cuerpo se mojara cerro la llave y empezó a enjabonarse el cabello.

-Sabes eres la mejor persona que he conocido-dijo la voz de Hiroto en la regadera de al lado

Mido dio un brinco pequeño pero se tranquilizo, actico el modificador de vos y hablo-en serio, ¿por qué piensas eso?

-Bueno, le confías a Midorikawa tu tarjeta de identificación y aparte mi apoyaste para que me perdonara-sonrió-eso es ser buena persona

-Gracias-suspiro aliviado, Hiroto se creyó la mentira-sabes, espero que las disculpas que le hayas dicho a Mido sean verdaderas y no falsas o algo para tratar de conquistarme

Hiro sintió una punzada en el corazón-claro que no, la verdad me di cuenta de que deje de ser yo para humillar a alguien que me hizo algo que fue un accidente, no me comporte maduramente-eso era verdad lo podía sentir en su corazón por que las palabras salían por si solas-

Mido se quedo mirando la silueta de Hiroto y sonrió.

-En verdad, creo que si haz cambio estas últimas noches, si logras hacer que Mido vea eso veras que te perdonara y no solo él, todo el instituto-Mido salió de la regadera se seco y vistió-Buenas noches Hiroto, descansa-puso mi mano en el vidrio donde estaba Hiroto, Hiroto empezó a acelerarse el corazón y toco la silueta de la mano de Lezzel.

-Buenas noches Lezzel, sueña con tu mundo ideal-

Mido al escuchar esto se sonrojo y sonrió-gracias-salió corriendo a su habitación.

-Definitivamente no eres un monstro Hiroto-

* * *

Espero que haya sido de su agrado y que les deje claro que Hiroto es un idiota...en el buen sentido de la palabra xD. Perdonen mis falta de ortografia y caligrafia prometo mejorar :D

Pregunta:

Hiroto se dará cuenta por si solo que Lezzel y Mido son la misma persona?

Creen que Mido se enamora perdidamente de él?

Haruya y Suzuno dejaran de molestar a Mido?

SayuriDFubuki:Descuida me alegra que te guste y perdón por el retraso QuQ, y ya lo sabrán pero todo a su tiempo eh

Hirolo Kimura: si esperaste dos semanas...ahora esperaste mas jajaja QuQ perdón en serio prometo subir mas rápido, no me odien.

kasumi-chi: Jo eso se sabrá con el tiempo-sonrisa malvada-pero mientras tendrás que ser paciente-waa en serio lo siento QuQ prometo subir mas seguido

Fudou-san: pues aquí esta, tarde pero seguro

QuQ en serio me siento mala persona por demorarme tanto pero descuidan lo recompensara escribiendo un cap por día...o al menos eso intentare...jeje...en cerda un disculpa espero que les haya agradado...y por cierto subiere los cap el lunes y no los fines de semana :D ya que no tengo tiempo por culpa de mi familia

nos leemos

saludos y cuidense


End file.
